Glück und Unglück
by Shira1111
Summary: Wenn Hermine experimentiert und eine Entdeckung macht, die im Kampf helfen soll, wird sie zwangsweise mit Severus Snape zusammenarbeiten müssen – was keinem der beiden gefällt.
1. Prolog

Anmerkung: Mal eine andere Idee, wie man einen Charakter, der nur OOC so handeln würde, wie er handeln soll, dazubekommt, zu machen was man will, und ihn dennoch IC lässt.. oder so.. na ja ihr werdet schon sehen.

Spielt nach: Band 5.. oder so.. also Dumbledore lebt auf alle Fälle noch.. ob ich auf Ereignisse aus dem 5ten Buch eingehe oder vielleicht doch den auch unbeachtet lasse.. wird sich beim Lesen schon klären.. weiß es im Moment noch nicht so genau.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, nix meins

Besten Dank an meine Beta MissSarahGranger, die gleich im Prolog meine etwas verqueren Nebensatzkonstruktionen verständlicher machen musste ;) Sollten noch Fehler gefunden werden, sind diese noch nachträglich beim Ausbessern entstanden.

Prolog:

Eilig trugen sie ihre Füße durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, hinter ihm her, der sich seinen Weg zwischen ein paar redenden Schülern hindurchbahnte. Eigentlich hätte sie nun Arithmantik gehabt, doch Professor Vector war erkrankt und hatte darauf verzichtete ihnen Aufgaben zu geben, da es erst die erste Woche des Schuljahre war. So hatte sie eine der in Hogwarts seltenen Freistunden und endlich, nach den zwei Monaten Ferien, die Gelegenheit, ihm ihre Erkenntnisse mitzuteilen.

"Professor Snape!", rief sie, doch er drehte sich nicht um, verlangsamte nicht mal seine Schritte. Wahrscheinlich ahnte er, dass ihm dass, was sie ihm sagen wollte, nicht gefallen würde.. oder, nein, allein die Tatsache, dass SIE ihm etwas sagen wollte, gefiel ihm nicht.

Auch die letzten Schüler verschwanden in ihrem Klassenraum, wahrscheinlich hatten sie gerade bei Binns, dem Geist, unterricht, war er doch der einzige Lehrer, der es selbst nicht so mit der Pünktlichkeit hatte. Gut für sie, dass sie nun weg waren, standen sie ihr doch nicht mehr im Weg.

Laut hallten ihre Schritte in den Fluren wieder, während sie ihm immer näher kam. "Professor Snape, warten sie bitte." Sie streckte die Hand aus und griff nach seine Arm, doch kaum hatten ihre Finger den Stoff seines Ärmels berührt, riss er sich schon los und wollte weitergehen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber sie wollte jetzt verdammt noch mal mit ihm reden und verdrängte in dem Moment den Gedanken daran, wer er war. Mit einem lauten Rumms landete ihre bis obenhin mit Büchern gefüllte Tasche auf dem Boden, bevor sich ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlangen und ihn festhielten. Nun, vielleicht hatte sie doch nicht ganz verdrängt wer er war, sie hielt die Luft an, denn wessen Haare so fettig waren wie die seinen, der würde sicher auch nicht sonderlich gut riechen. Auch ihre Augen kniff sie zusammen, fühlte nur, wie er mit eisernem Griff ihre Arme löste und sich ruckartig umdrehte. "Miss Granger, dürfte ich um eine Erklärung für dieses ungebührliche Verhalten bitten?"

‚Na super, gut gemacht Hermine. Nicht nur, dass du dem schlimmsten Lehrer so nahe gekommen bist - bloß nicht länger drüber nachdenken - nein, als natürliche Folge war seine Stimme noch eisiger als normal. Beste Vorraussetzungen, wirklich.'

Mit hochroten Kopf öffnete sie die Augen langsam, versank bei dem stechenden Blick fast im Boden, obwohl man meinen sollte, nach sechs Jahren habe sie sich daran gewöhnt.. doch nun gut, immerhin hatte sie seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Dürfte ich um eine Erklärung für dieses ungebührliche Verhalten bitten?" Ein Schwall Eiswasser könnte nicht kälter sein. Sie holte tief Luft, ehe die Worte aus ihr heraussprudelten. "Ich habe mir in den Ferien zu Hause ein Minilabor eingerichtet und dort habe ich, so scheint es zumindest, es geschafft, die normalen Glückstränke so weiter zu entwickeln, dass sie nicht nur ein Glücksgefühl vortäuschen, sondern tatsächlich Glückshormone ausschütten und damit im Kampf gegen Dementoren hilfreich wären." Als sie erneut Luft holte, um mit ihrer Erklärung fortzufahren, ließ sie sein Blick verstummen.

"Ah, unsere kleine Besserwisserin will wohl auch ihren Teil zum Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord beitragen.." Hätte sie nicht noch immer so nahe bei ihm gestanden wäre ihr wohl das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel entgangen. In dem Moment verfluchte sie sich selbst dafür, ihm davon erzählt zu haben. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen und reckte das Kinn stolz in die Luft. "Sie mögen es für unsinnig halten, doch vor allem den jüngeren und im Umgang mit Dementoren noch ungeübten Zauberern würde er hilfreich sein, da es um einiges schwerer fällt, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn ein Dementor vor einem steht. Wir alle wissen, dass die Dementoren sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben, und wenn dieser, was nicht sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, in Hogwarts einfallen sollte, sind sie zumindest den Dementoren nicht hilflos ausgeliefert. Professor Dumbledore wäre daran sicher interessiert, aber ich dachte, ich komme zuerst zu ihnen, da sie immerhin für den Bereich der Zaubertränke zuständig sind.. aber gut, wenn sie nicht wollen, dann kann ich auch direkt zum Direktor gehen."

Für einen Moment entglitten Snapes Gesichtszüge, wie sie erfreut bemerkte. Mit einem gemurmelten "das wird nicht nötig sein, ich werde mich mit dem Thema befassen und bei Erfolg Professor Dumbledore informieren" wirbelte er herum und ließ sie allein zurück, mit klopfendem Herzen und einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie hatte es geschafft, Snape dazu zu bringen, ihr zuzuhören - auch wenn sie über die Methoden besser nicht nachdenken sollte. Sich schüttelnd, jedoch beschwingt von dem Erfolg, ging sie an einen ihrer liebsten Orte in Hogwarts - die Bibliothek.


	2. Kapitel 1

Hier nun das erste Kapitel, besonderen Dank an meine Beta sowie Lord of Slytherin für das bisher einzige Review. Ich hoffe, das bleibt nicht so, Reviewmangel sorgt irgendwie auch für Motivationsmangel ;)

Kapitel 1:

Doch erst eine Woche später sollte sie erfahren, was Professor Snape darüber dachte, denn ihre Doppelstunde Zaubertränke lag wie so oft am Montag und die dritte Stunde, die sie eigentlich am Freitag gehabt hätten, wurde kurzerhand mit der Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei getauscht, sodass nun ganze drei Stunden Zaubertränke vor ihnen standen. Ihre Mitschüler stöhnten und fragten, womit sie es verdient hätten. Auch sie war nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, drei Stunden die große Fledermaus zu ertragen - ganz zu schweigen von den Slytherins - doch ihr war auch bewusst, was es heißen würde. Sicherlich würden sie nun auch Zaubertränke brauen, deren Herstellung mehr Zeit als die üblichen zwei Stunden in Anspruch nahmen, was sie insofern begeisterte, dass sie es noch immer nicht erwarten konnte, neues zu lernen.

Die heutigen Stunden stellten sich jedoch in ihren Augen als Enttäuschung heraus. Der Trank, den sie brauen würden, würde, wie Snape sagte, "nicht nur Longbottoms Kessel explodieren lassen", doch diese drei Stunden verbrachten sie nur damit, Zutaten vorzubereiten, was hieß es wurde geschält, gepökelt, eingelegt, getrocknet. "Die genauen Anweisungen finden sie im Buch auf den Seiten 42 bis 50; und ich möchte kein Wort hören!" Und wirklich waren alle stumm, manche vor angespannter Konzentration, andere vor Entsetzen beim Anblick der Rezeptur, das konnte sie nach einem Blick in ihre Gesichter erkennen. Sie selbst gehörte natürlich zu der ersten Kategorie, der Trank, der noch verhältnismäßig neu war und eine Stunde nach dem Biss getrunken die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf verhindern würde, faszinierte sie, und dennoch musste sie sich mehrmals zusammenreißen, da Snapes brennender Blick jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgte. Anscheinend hatte er es versucht. Die Ungeduld begleitete sie die ganze Stunde über und sie war plötzlich froh darüber, dass sie den Trank noch nicht brauen mussten, denn ansonsten wäre ihr Kessel wohl einer der ersten gewesen von denen, die überliefen oder gar schlimmeres Chaos verbreiteten. Die Spannung entlud sich erst, als die Stunden vorüber waren und sie Harry und Ron zum Mittagessen folgen wollte.

"Miss Granger, ich möchte sie bitte einen Augenblick sprechen!" Sie zuckte zusammen als wäre sie geschlagen worden, warf den Jungs einen entschuldigenden und zugleich verwirrten Blick zu, bevor sie langsam Richtung Pult ging, hinter dem Snape stand. Sie hörte noch, wie die Tür zufiel, und dann erklang seine kalte Stimme erneut. "Nun, Miss Granger, ich habe die letzte Woche meine kostbare Zeit damit verbracht, einen Glückstrank auf jede mir erdenkliche Weise zu modifizieren, doch zu dem von ihnen genannten Ergebnis bin ich nicht gekommen. Von daher, und weil sie mich soviel Zeit gekostet haben, werden sie heute nach dem Abendessen hier bei mir erscheinen." Sie musste ihn sehr verwirrt angesehen haben, und das war sie auch, auch wenn es einen anderen Grund hatte als er wohl dachte. Er war nicht auf diese so einfache Idee gekommen? Andererseits hatte sie es mit Professor Snape zu tun, da sollte es sie nicht wundern.. "Sie werden nachsitzen, haben sie mich verstanden?"

Hermine nickte rasch, wollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen und sich weiteren Ärger wie Punktabzüge einfangen. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Snape verlies sie den Kerker und folgte Ron und Harry zum Mittagessen. Natürlich wollten sie sofort wissen, was Snape gewollt hatte und ihre Reaktionen fielen wie zu erwarten aus.

"Aber du bist die beste Schülerin der Schule, selbst in Zaubertränke, was erlaubt er sich eigentlich?", begann Harry, kaum dass er hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Ron tat ihr nicht den Gefallen so lange zu warten und sie wandte sich ab, um dem Anblick seines Essens zu entgehen.

"Mensch Hermine, ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir das Rezept erklären, Mum dreht durch, wenn ich schon in den ersten Wochen schlechte Noten bekommen." Die Braunhaarige sah zu Harry, verdrehte die Augen.

‚Typisch Ron, immer sagen, was er denkt.' Merken tat er davon nichts und so war es kein Wunder, dass er auf das Lachen seiner Freunde höchst irritiert reagierte.

Die Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid verging wie im Flug, sie beendeten das Bisschen theoretischen Unterricht, um den auch der Halbriese nicht herum kam, und damit die Wiederholung des Stoffes vom Vorjahr und erfuhren, dass sie sich als erstes mit Knieseln, für Hagrids Verhältnisse extrem harmlose katzenähnliche Wesen, beschäftigen würden. Die darauf folgende Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachte Hermine damit, die anstehenden Aufgaben zu erledigen, während Harry und Ron neben ihr über die letzte Quidditchsaison, die sie erleben würden, redeten. Auch beim Essen setzten sie ihr Gespräch fort und bemerkten fast nicht, wie Snape an den Gryffindor-Tisch kam und ihrer Freundin ins Ohr raunte "ich warte auf sie, Miss Granger." Hastig schluckte die angesprochene den letzten Bissen hinunter, trank noch einen Schluck und eilte unter den mitleidigen Blicken der Jungs hinter Snape her.


	3. Kapitel 2

Erst einmal ein Danke an die Reviewer, und nachdem ich so lange nichts mehr gepostet habe, dachte ich, na gut, versuch mal noch was auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

Ich habe irgendwie inzwischen doch ganz andere Dinge im Kopf aber ab und an wird man ja doch rückfällig und beginnt zu planen.. wenn mir dann nur das Schreiben nicht so schwer fallen würde.

Leider ist auch dieses Kapitel nicht korrigiert, also garantiere ich nicht für Fehlerlosigkeit.

Also nächste Runde der lächerlichen Streitigkeiten zwischen Hermine und Snape, für die es diesen wunderbaren Trank gibt.

Kapitel 2

Hermine schauderte schon, als sie ihn vor der Tür zum Klassenraum auf sich warten sah. Mit einem lauten Knall stieß er die Tür auf, und für einen kurzen Moment musste sie grinsen, bei dem Gedanken, dass die Tür sicher schon das eine oder andere Mal hatte repariert werden müssen, war es doch seine normale Art und Weise, den Raum zu betreten.

Entgegen ihrer Vermutungen, er würde nun seinen Frust darüber, dass ihm ein Trank, den sie geschafft hatte, nicht gelungen war, an ihr ablassen, indem er sie Kessen schrubben, Tische und Böden säubern oder verdorbene Zutaten aussortieren ließe, war der Raum schon so sauber wie zu Beginn jeder Zaubertrankstunde. Als ihr Blick weiter durch den Raum glitt, blieb er an dem einzigen Kessel hängen, der sich noch im Raum befand. Neben ihm auf einem Tisch lagen alle bekannten Zutaten, die für Glücks- und Gute-Laune-Tränke genutzt wurden. Regelrecht erschlagen von der Erkenntnis, was dies bedeutete, blieb Hermine im Türrahmen stehen, wurde aber keine zwei Sekunden später von Snape aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Wollen sie draußen im Gang übernachten oder beabsichtigen sie, noch heute einzutreten und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen?" Bissig wie eh und je, was hatte sie auch erwartet. Er wollte vermutlich nur herausfinden, wie sie den Trank gebraut hatte, um ihn dann genüsslich in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen und schlecht zu machen. Daher schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und sparte sich eine Erwiderung, die vermutlich nur zu weiteren Beleidigungen geführt hätte. Sie war nicht hier, um mit ihm zu streiten und Hauspunkte zu verlieren, sondern um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie nicht so unbegabt war, wie er immer behauptete.

Also trat sie an dem verhassten Mann vorbei und an den Kessel, würdige ihn keines Blickes mehr und entfachte Feuer unter dem Kessel, in dem sich aber noch kein Wasser befand, was Snape auch sogleich kommentierten.

„Wollen sie etwa den Kessel in die Luft jagen? Man sollte meinen, dass gerade sie wüssten, was passiert, wenn leere Kessel erhitzt werden!", hallte es durch den Raum, doch Hermine lächelte ihn nur übertrieben freundlich an.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Sir, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich mache." Innerlich duckte sie sich schon vor dem nächsten Schlag, aber der erfolgte nicht, da Snape bemerkte, dass sie aus ihrer Schultasche eine große Tafel Schokolade zog, sie entpackte und in den Kessel fallen ließ. Dann erst widmete sie sich den anderen Zutaten, sortierte aus, was sie nicht brauchte und dann anfing, die verbliebenen Stoffe klein zu schneiden. Zerhakte Feuerchilischoten, gerade durch ihre Schärfe beliebt für die üblichen glücklich machende Tränke, ebenso wie zerdrückte Silberbeeren, eine Beerenart, die mit den Heidelbeeren verwandt ist und ihren Namen aufgrund ihrer Farbe trägt, wurden vorsichtig in die flüssige Schokolade gestreut und untergerührt. Zuletzt, und das erstaunte den Zaubertränkemeister fast noch mehr als die Schokolade, gab sie noch einen Schuss saure Mondkalbsmilch hinzu, bevor sie das Feuer löschte und zusah, wie die Schokolade dank der Milch zu einem zähflüssigen Trank abkühlte. Dann erst sah sie ihren Professor wieder an und in ihrem Blick stand eine Herausforderung geschrieben, die von ihm aber vorerst übergangen wurde.

„Schokolade?", war das einzige Wort, dass seine Lippen verließ. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass auf diese Idee noch niemand gekommen war, denn immerhin war Schokolade in dem Schuljahr, als die Dementoren vor Hogwarts Toren standen, regelmäßig an einzelne Schüler, die auf dem Weg von Hogsmeade zurück zum Schloss zu nahe an die Dementoren gekommen waren, verteilt worden. Hermine konnte sich denken, was ihn beschäftigte und erklärte deshalb nicht groß.

„Ja, Schokolade. Es mag sie vielleicht überraschen, Sir, aber selbst die nichtmagischen Menschen wissen um die Wirkung von Schokolade und nutzen sie seit jeher, um ihre Stimmung zu bessern. Also, wollen sie den Trank testen?" Sie trat auffordernd beiseite, sodass er problemlos den Kessel würde erreichen können. Er füllte auch etwas von dem Trank in zwei Phiolen ab, verkorkte die eine und stellte sie auf einen Schreibtisch, hielt die andere aber ihr vor die Nase.

„Nein danke, es ist ihre Erfindung, dann sollten sie auch als Versuchskaninchen herhalten." Süffisant lächelnd beobachtete er, wie sie ihm die Phiole entriss und den Trank, vertrauend auf ihre Künste, schneller herabstürzte, als gut war. Prompt verschluckte sie sich und musste husten. Ihr Gesicht lief gar rot an, denn zu dem Hustenreiz gesellte sich die Schärfe des Chilis und Hermine hätte viel gegeben für ein Glas kalte Milch, um dem entgegenzuwirken. Erst, als sie sicher war, dass keine Tränen mehr in ihren Augen standen, sah sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

„Und wie, wenn sie die Frage gestatten, wollen sie nun herausfinden, ob der Trank wirkt?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd, strahlte ihn geradezu an, denn der Triumph darüber, dass der Trank wirkte, wurde durch eben diese Wirkung noch verstärkt. Er würde ihr nichts antun können, was er auch kurz darauf merkte, als er begann, ihr all die Vorbehalte, die er in den letzten Jahren gegen sie geäußert hatte, zu wiederholen und ihr lang und breit erklärte, dass sie nervig und besserwisserisch sei und sich glücklich schätzen müsse, an Hogwarts unterrichtet zu werden, und sie ihn einfach weiterhin anlächelte und es sogar wagte, seine Rede durch Verbesserungen des Gesagten zu unterbrechen. Sie war einfach zu glücklich, um sich ärgern zu lassen, was Professor Snape sich schließlich auch eingestand, was er ihr zwar nicht sagte, ihr aber klar war, als er plötzlich grundlos verstummte und sie regelrecht hinauswarf.

Beschwingten Schrittes schloss Hermine die Tür zum Klassenzimmer hinter sich, summte leise ein Lied, dass sie zuhause im Radio gehört hatte und lief mit federnden Schritten in Richtung des Gryffindorturms.


End file.
